


requiem of lost souls

by junxouji



Series: Weary the Weight of the Sun [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo, in fact, is <i>not</i> losing this mind. Rather it is gradually all coming back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	requiem of lost souls

**Author's Note:**

> As always microcosm for giving me this opportunity to share pieces of my work long before the due date. Thanks to my helpful beta who is so organized and just makes everything sound so much better! Thanks to Gine-chan who talks ideas with me! Also, my small circle of writer friends also practicing in the long fic struggle who are so encouraging when I'm brain-dead.
> 
> I just adore this concept so much. Albeit, my plot may differ when I go back to edit everything. But thanks for giving this a read! You should do the thing, read the first part, then this and comment so I can get some feedback. c: 
> 
> Feel free to contact or find me on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji), [twitter](http://twitter.com/jongin_senpai), [livejournal](http://zhonqrens.livejournal.com/), and [A03](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/).

When he leaves the room and is away from their peering eyes his hand reaches to his head to hold it. As if that would stop the spinning. His mouth is dry and his heart hammering because just hours ago his life had been fine. But  now it was only in shambles and made absolutely no sense. How does one go from a successful career with a talented crew and a famous guardian to nothing? Did  any of this make sense?

**  
**

“Do Kyungsoo?” It’s an unknown voice. Kyungsoo looks up not realizing that he had slumped against the wall, head in his hands until he looks up. He is a man he has never seen before in his life. 

**  
**

Tall, elegant, and young. His face is drawn hard in the gaudy makeup popular to motherships not like Zion for everything was rigid on military vessels. His outfit was plain, white, and tiny feathers sticking from his dyed platinum hair. Kyungsoo’s eyes drifted over him in confusion. What was someone like this doing on a military ship?

**  
**

“I’m Sehun. I am from Acacia.” He says with a slight bow. That made sense if he was born on the mothership Acacia which was one of the most frivolous ships out there that focused solely on catering to the most wealthy in this galaxy. Many from Zion held deep founded prejudices against their sister ship which lived off of  their labors but could not complain because Acacia founded nearly  all of their projects. “My brother was Luhan. I would like to talk to you. More privately.”

**  
**

Kyungsoo’s brow tilted but he nodded. It seems surreal that Luhan would have had a brother and not mentioned it to Kyungsoo. It was a rarity for families to be together during these times of mandatory fertilization and controlled births. Truthfully, Kyungsoo had never met his parents and most  never would - much less a sibling.

**  
**

Sehun nods and gestures for Kyungsoo to follow. Kyungsoo pushes himself off the wall and goes forward. Sehun has the type of walk that is at ease and self confident. But also it verges on haughty. He’s an exquisite man. Clearly beautiful in a sharp and harsh way that could only hail from a place like Acacia.

  
They’re lead to a place with a heavily perfumed bunker with only one cot neatly folded up in the corner. Sehun turns promptly, eyes hard suddenly -- his makeup making his face appear almost severe. “They killed my brother and now they’re covering it up,” Sehun says throatily. “Everything - the stories they tell you, the evidence they conjured up,  everything \- it is all lies.”


End file.
